


Milestone

by fubuki_ice



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, a bday gift for kuroeko on twitter, aka an amazing friend, first time writing for this rarepair and i love it sm!!!!, they're already in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fubuki_ice/pseuds/fubuki_ice
Summary: With the shape of his constellation long forgotten, Fubuki was brought to the edge of a cliff to see it again, and gazing at stars with his lover.How meaningful it would be, to truly say those specific words.





	Milestone

“We’re here.” Aphrodi said, and swiftly pulled the ribbon that was attached to the blindfold.

Blinking away the haziness, Fubuki found themselves several feet away from the edge of a cliff, surrounded by stars that gave a welcoming presence. Living in Tokyo means the endless sea of city lights would blind more than he could’ve count back in Hokkaido, but he could tell that there were a lot more than usual.

The blonde allowed Fubuki to take his time and took a few steps forward, the sound of grass scrunching beneath his shoes.

“Why did you bring me here?” He asked as he followed, and halted when Aphrodi did the same. 

The corner of his lips quirked up at the questioning tone. “I heard that today’s a great day to stargaze, especially when there’s one of the twelve constellations that would appear for a while.” Aphrodi took his hand and reaches out, and gets him to point at a specific spot. “Look.”

He stared, but the stars almost looked nothing out of the ordinary, until he spotted a peculiar pattern in the alignment of the constellation. His breath hitched while his consciousness tried to dig up the memory that was long forgotten. It was too familiar. 

“Is that…?” 

“Yeah.” It was easy to tell from a slight raise of gray eyebrows and his intense focus that Fubuki was fascinated by it. Stargazing wasn’t something that the other mentioned before and the piece of information was broadcasted in the news merely three days ago. Aphrodi was glad that his decision brought them here. “It’s Capricornus.”

Fubuki’s gaze shifted towards the blonde, the solemnness still reflected in his teal gray eyes when Aphrodi looked back. The silver haired boy smiled, soon grew aware of the warmth that surrounded his hand and grasped back firmly, but gentle.

Without a warning, he then pulled him towards the grass, causing a laugh to splutter from the other. Getting the blonde to lose his composure was a fun thing to do and a genuine laughter was always a nice additional, only finding him more attractive sprawled on the grass with him, trying to control his uneven breath.

“W-What was that?”

“Thank you.” Fubuki said, his voice filled with such sincerity that it caught Aphrodi’s attention, causing him to look towards the other’s pale complexion. “For bringing me here, I mean. The last time I spotted my constellation was probably back in Hokkaido with my family, and…I couldn’t be happier seeing it again with the person I love.”

Despite knowing each other for three years, it was only a year since the start of their relationship, so Aphrodi fully understood that it takes time for the other to be genuine with his feelings and puts his full trust onto somebody, not to mention that he only joined Raimon at a whim, providing assistance and leaving his presence with an interaction that lasts no more than half an hour by merely a match. 

And yet, time and luck brought them to where they are now and the blonde found himself stuck with words at the back of his throat. Lying on the grass, the two decided to remain in silence. The longer the patterns of the stars bore into his mind, the more Aphrodi found them hypnotizing, lulling his focus to elsewhere until the constellation stared back at him, as if it reminded to not take the person beside him for granted.

And so he sat up, along with the silver haired boy that followed suit, in which he blinked at his sudden movement. Fubuki’s urge to ask whether he came on too strong suspended in the air, but he knew him long enough to comprehend the other’s usual contemplation. Aphrodi had always been a think-to-talk person, but his words were candid, never leaving a gaping hole in his heart that desired to search for the truth. It was undeniably relieving and Fubuki couldn’t have asked for a better person, an angel.

Their hands never left untwine, and soon Aphrodi brought up the other’s and placed his lips upon the knuckle, butterflies fluttering at the bottom of his stomach.

“I’m glad. I’m really glad.” 

“You seem touched.” Fubuki chuckled, feeling slightly warmer than usual.

“I am.” A pause. “I wanted to make you happy and now it’s the other way around instead. You really have no idea how what you said means a lot to me.”

“Of course I do.” Fubuki stated without a doubt, fingers cradling his face as he leaned in to give the other a peck to the cheek. The pink that surfaced on the blonde’s cheeks went unnoticed, thanks to the darkness that were only embellished by stars. And city lights. “You being here is already enough.”

“But-“

“Terumi, I swear. You’re always so stubborn.”

“Says the one who doesn’t eat any flavors of ice-cream but vanilla—“ An elbow jabbed towards his arm, but it never hurts. Never will be. “Hey!”

A giggle escaped from the silver haired boy. “Serves you right.” 

Eventually, his gaze returned to the sky, gaze softening when he realized the other’s hand was settled upon his once again, finding the familiar warmth. “I thought we came here to stargaze?”

Aphrodi wondered if he knew that his stare never left him, but then again, Fubuki _is_ strangely observant. “Gazing at you sounds like a better idea.”

“Cheesy.”

“And yet you still love me.”

All Fubuki did was laid his head on his shoulder, eyes fluttering close to savor the tranquility.

After a long pause, a deep breath, he spoke. 

"I love you, a lot.”

“I know.” Aphrodi said gently back at him, holding him just as tight.

Those two words were ample enough to reaffirm their solidarity. He thinks back at his past, the meteorite incident and everything that reached to their current stage. In which Fubuki Shirou had won against every single one of them, including himself, but Terumi’s heart was the least expected, and vice versa. During the year, he kept receiving an affection he thought he wasn’t able to have, but when time was known to be a flowing river, it really might form into something what people called true love.

And the stars, his constellation, would be the proof to their milestone.


End file.
